


Alone

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Crying, Depression, Jealousy, M/M, Nate and Rosa are bakers, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Cheren feels alone. He tells anyone that tries to help to go away. It only makes him feel more worse up to the breaking point.
Relationships: Cheren/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Alone

Nothing.

He just felt...empty...

Cheren was sitting on his bed. He went to a psychologist three days ago. When she asked, he answered with honesty. He felt incredibly sad. He lost interest in his favorite things. His appetite changed. He would be mad or sad for no absolute reason.

After the questions were answered, the psychologist diagnosed him with severe depression. He was given antidepressants to help his depression.

There was one major problem.

Cheren hasn't been taking the medication. "I don't need any help..." Cheren spoke. "Why do people want to help me so bad...?" The curtains in his room was closed as he tried to block light from coming in. Suddenly, he heard knocking on his door. "Cheren...one of your friends is here to see you, honey." His mother said. Cheren looked at his door.

"Tell them to leave me alone." His voice went cold.

He heard footsteps walking away from the door. Cheren sighed and lied down on the bed. He just shoved his mother and whoever away. He then heard footsteps coming up stairs to his room. He heard knocking. Cheren looked at the door.

"Cheren...it's me..."

That familiar voice...why is Touya here? Cheren walked to the door and he spoke. "What do you want?" He said in a cold voice. "I just want to see you..." Touya quietly replied through the door. Cheren just stared at the door as his left ear was pressed against the door.

Apparently Touya found out about his severe depression diagnosis. He always tried to be at his side, despite Cheren's protests. Cheren sighed and unlocked the door before sitting back on his bed. "Door's open..." Cheren quietly said and the door opened. There, the boy wearing his blue jacket and gray pants entered in.

Touya's brown eyes located Cheren and he sped walked to his bed before sitting. "How are you feeling...?" Touya asked to Cheren concerned. Cheren just looked at him with his empty blue eyes. "I'm fine..." Cheren said in his cold yet empty voice. "You don't seem like it..." Touya replied as he laid a hand on Cheren's hand, but Cheren pulled away.

"I am fine. What do you want?" Cheren replied coldly. Touya flinched and he sighed. "I just wanted to check on you. You seemed lonely." Cheren looked away.

"I'm fine being alone."

"How is being alone fine to you?"

"It just is."

Touya looked at him. Cheren really did feel empty. Touya can tell by the eyes and the voice. "Cheren...please...tell me what's wrong..." Touya said, knowing the fact of his depression. Cheren just stared at him blankly. It was all silent before Cheren spoke again.

"Just go away."

Brown eyes widened.

"W-What?! But, Cheren-"

"I said go away!"

Cheren just snapped at this point. Touya stood up and he stepped back slowly. There it was. His best friend who has a internal conflict with his depression, telling him to go away. Touya felt sadness from this. Why is Cheren being like this to him? He did nothing wrong. All he was trying to do was to comfort him. Touya felt small tears enter his eyes. "Cheren, please...let me-" Cheren stood up from his bed.

He had a very angry expression. His empty eyes filled with anger...yet they were still empty.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Touya flinched at how loud he yelled this. He didn't know that Cheren would drop the f bomb. With the small tears falling down his face, Touya ran out of his room and out of his house. Cheren closed the door and locked it. Although, this only made Cheren feel even more worse.

He isn't handsome like N. N cared for Touya more than he does. The more Cheren thought about it, the more he felt _envious_. He felt jealous that Touya spends more time with N than him.

To him, it felt fucking horrible.

Sadness began to fill Cheren entirely. Tears came into his blue empty eyes. Cheren clutched onto a pillow as he began crying. He didn't mean to snap. He really didn't mean to. He looked at the bottle filled with antidepressants. Should he take it? He didn't know. He should, but he doesn't want to.

He is shoving all the help away.

* * *

Cheren didn't leave his room at all for the rest of the day from what Touko found out. She talked to Touya about it. "This is serious." Touya said. "I want to help him out, but he just won't let me. I don't know why."

Touko shrugged. "I don't know either." Touko replied. "I tried talking to him through the Xtransceiver, but he hanged up after I tried to talk about his depression." Touya looked at his lap. So, he isn't the only one trying to help Cheren. Touya appreciated help. Bianca is also doing her best to help him. Even though Cheren doesn't want help, they know he needs help.

Bianca came in. "I know you guys were talking about Cheren." She said concerned. Touko and Touya nodded. "I'm worried about him too." Bianca said. It's true. All of them are worried about Cheren. Cheren has felt empty as time passed. Nate has also found out about it and he and Rosa would try to cheer him up with baked goods.

It didn't work though, much to their dismay.

Touya heard a knock on his door and he opened it, revealing Nate and Rosa. They both had sad expressions on their faces. "We tried to give Cheren a piece of a blueberry pie we made, but he refused." Rosa said and Nate nodded. "He seemed too upset to accept it." Nate added.

Touya winced. So baked goods obviously failed.

"Hmm..." Touko said. "We all know that he is shoving away all the help he needs." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I wonder why..." Nate quietly said and they nodded.

* * *

Touya walked to Cheren's house in the afternoon of the next day. He is hoping that Cheren would allow him to help. When he opened the door however, he heard a scream. Touya ran upstairs.

He saw Cheren's parents in...the bathroom? What happened? Touya ran there and saw the sight his parents was horrified at. He began to feel horrified as well.

Long vertical slices in Cheren's skin. The slices was long as Touya studied it. Blood was leaking out of the cuts on his wrists. Touya ran to the bathtub and then looked at Cheren's parents.

"Call 911! Now!" Touya screamed, not wanting his crush to die. Cheren's parents nodded and ran downstairs. Touya used the sleeves of his jacket to minimize the bleeding. He noticed that Cheren is unconscious.

"No! Cheren! Don't accept death! Don't!"

Cheren didn't respond. Minutes passes and the ambulance arrives. Touya picked him up from the bloody water filled bathtub to the gurney the ambulance rolled out. They immediately rolled him back to their vehicle. Nate noticed through the window of Touko's house. "Girls! Look!" He pointed.

Touko, Rosa, and Bianca looked out and they were horrified to see the ambulance. The sight of all is Cheren. They knew immediately that Cheren attempted suicide. The four ran out of their house and saw the scene. They saw Touya get in the vehicle and the doors closed. They decided to go after with their Pokemon

* * *

Touya and Cheren's parents were talking to the doctor. "How is he, doctor?" Touya asked, fighting off the urge to cry. "Well, we managed to save him." The doctor replied. "But since he lost a lot of blood, we did blood transfers to him. He will have to be in the hospital for one to two weeks." Touya saw Cheren's parents holding onto each other.

"In addition, he will have to be put under suicide watch."

That broke Touya entirely. Could Cheren be suffering this much behind everyone's backs. Had he failed to notice this as a friend? He needed to confess. He needs to confess his love for Cheren. Tears began to fall down Touya's face.

* * *

Lights.

Lights filled his sight as he is now in the hospital room. He saw that his wrists are wrapped in bandages. Was...was he saved? Why? He wanted to be dead and escape a horrible life he lived. He then heard talking. He also heard loud sobbing.

Touya? Is he crying? He couldn't tell.

Suddenly, he heard running footsteps to his hospital room. The sobbing seemed to get more louder to more the footsteps approached. The door opened and there, Touya stood. Cheren's blue eyes widened a little at seeing Touya. Right before he could do anything however, Touya ran and hugged him.

"Y-You idiot! Don't y-you ever d-do that a-again!" Touya screamed, sobbing loudly at this point. Cheren didn't do nor say anything. Touya continued sobbing loudly and harshly. Cheren weakly hugged back.

"Why did you save me...?"

Touya looked at him, his face filled with anger with a side of sadness.

"Do you w-want to k-know why I s-saved you? It's because I c-care for you!" Touya said through his sobbing. "As a m-matter of f-fact, I l-love you!"

Cheren felt everything stop. 

_Touya loves me?_

Cheren shook his head. "Do you really love me? Or are you saying that?" Cheren asked, making a empty frown. Touya shook his head. "I g-genuinely mean i-it!" Touya replied, still sobbing. "When I saw you, I felt fear rushing through me. I...I t-thought that y-you would have died and that y-you would have leave me..."

Cheren felt emotions rush through him. Touya really does care for him. He failed to notice this. He always saw a light every time he felt sad and fall deep into his thoughts. All this time, the light was Touya. It was Touya that was trying to save him. Cheren gave a real genuine smile and he hugged Touya tighter, confirming that he accepts his feelings.

And there, Cheren comforted his sobbing Touya.


End file.
